This invention relates generally to wrist braces and more particularly to an improved, simple, stretchable wrist brace that can be used on either wrist of the wearer and allows easy manipulation of the brace by the user with the other hand. While many braces can only be used on a specified right wrist or left wrist, this brace is adaptable to be used with either wrist. It is an ambidextrous brace. This invention further relates to a method of making an orthopedic brace. More specifically, it relates to a method of forming a stay pocket for various types of orthoses. A continuous need exists for simple, effective wrist orthoses as well as methods of making various orthoses which incorporate the advantages that are embodied in this brace the method of making it.